Black Gossamer
Content Author: Fenoxo Black Gossamer is an arachnoid transformative, turning the champion into a Drider. It's dropped by the Corrupted Drider and occasionally sold by Benoit. Black Gossamer, when eaten You wad up the sweet, black gossamer and eat it, finding it to be delicious and chewy, almost like licorice. Munching away, your mouth generates an enormous amount of spit until you're drooling all over yourself while you devour the sweet treat. Description These strands of gooey black gossamer seem quite unlike the normal silk that driders produce. It smells sweet and is clearly edible, but who knows what it might do to you? *Effects: Increases satiety by 5, lowers fatigue by 33 if no changes occur *Value: 6 *Can grant the spider version Oviposition perk Transformations The Black Gossamer is like the Sweet Gossamer and gradually turns the champion into a Spider-morph. Unlike the Sweet Gossamer, however, the Black Gossamer will go further and turn the champion into a Drider. Stat Changes *Increases speed by 1.5, if speed is less than 70. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases speed by 1.5, if speed is over 80. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases sensitivity by 1. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases libido by 1. 1 in 3 chance. *Increase toughness by 1, if toughness is less then 60. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases strength by 1, if strength is over 70. 1 in 3 chance. Appearance Changes *Removes gills, if has gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Decreases vaginal looseness by 1, if looseness is over 1. Will increase libido by 2 and lust by 25. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases anal looseness by 1, if looseness is over 1. Will increase libido by 2 and lust by 25. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases penis thickness by 0.5 if thickness multiplied by 5.5 is less than penis length. 1 in 4 chance. *Increases smallest breast row's size by 1, if size is less than a large DD. 1 in 4 chance. *Increases butt size by 1 if size is under 11. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes ears to elfin, if ears aren't elfin or human. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes scale/fur/wool, if has that and ears are human or elfin. Makes skin color pale white. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes face to human, if has skin and has non-human and non-spider face. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes a breast row, if has more than 2 breast rows. Decreases sensitivity by 5. Only happens if Hyper Happy Mode is not on. 1 in 3 chance. *Reduces nipples to 1 per breast, if has more than 1 per breast. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes nipple color to black, if doesn't have black nipples. 1 in 6 chance. *Changes eyes to 4 spider eyes, if has plain skin, doesn't have spider fangs or a human face, and has human eyes. Will increase intelligence by 5. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes face to spider fangs, if has plain skin and a human face. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes arms to spider, if doesn't have spider arms. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes legs to human, if has non-human legs. 1 in 4 chance. *Grants spider ovipositor, if Drider], has spider abdomen tail, and has a vagina or doesn't but wins a roll of 0 to 2. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes lower body to chitinous spider legs, if lower body isn't spider legs or Drider. Champion cannot be Goo, Naga, or quadruped. Sets legs to 2. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes tail to spider abdomen, if does not have spider abdomen, if has spider arms, and either a Drider lower body or chitinous spider legs. Grants spider web attack with 5 venom and 5 recharge. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes chitinous spider legs to Drider lower body, if has spider legs and spider abdomen tail type. 1 in 4 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Increases tail recharge by 5, if has spider abdomen and recharge is under 25. *Removes non-spider oviposition perk, if has one. 1 in 5 chance. Trivia *Previously, the transformations had a conflict. They didn't exclude spider legs and Drider abdomen from the legs that would be changed to human, and thus had the chance of reverting their own intended transformation.